The New Maid
by KMCP Ai
Summary: Haruka is the new maid for Saotome Brothers. But then, they find out something that was unexpected... STARISHXHarukaXQuartet Night. (Might add HEAVENS or/and Ringo)
1. First Day

**So this is like Utapri in Brother's Conflict. STARISH Quartet Night will be considered as brothers in here, not like blood brothers but think that Shining has adopted them to make a musical family. (Might add Ringo and HEAVENS though). They will be called 'Saotome Brothers' to call them althogether. Now, Haruka is the new maid for the Saotome Brothers. But while continuing to live with them, they find out something greater... something truly unexpected for them.**

Haruka's POV:

Today is my first day at the Shining Residence. I hope I can survive, I thought as I faced the huge mansion which was separated with different colors. The first color was red, then yellow, orange, violet, dark blue, pink, emerald green, dark green, wine red (like purple+red), light purple with cyan overlapped, and finally, icy blue. It was all equally sectioned neatly, making the mansion look colorful. I entered through the huge doors and headed to my room. My room was huge for a maid to live in. It was like a master room suite at a five star hotel!

A huge bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle, wide walk in closet, big bathroom, and even a kitchen! This whole room was bigger than my previous houses. After I unpacked, I changed into my outfit which was a pain black dress with puffy sleeves in the shoulders, frilly hair band that matches the also frilly white apron that was sewed onto the dress. I also wore black tights since the dress was too short. And when I exited out of the room to head to the kitchen, I bumped into something-more like 'someone' and that person asked me,

"So, I should train you. You're the new maid correct?"

 **Can you guess who that is?**

 **And please comment on whether I should add Heavens or Ringo!**


	2. Lesson -Part One-

_Recap:_

 _"So, I should train you. You're the new maid, correct?"_

 **Present:**

"Itta~ Ah! Gomennasai!" I apologized, realizing that I had just bumped into someone.

 _Nice going Haruka,_ it was my first day, and I think I just bumped into one of my masters.

Slowly getting up, I felt my face getting heated from the embarrassment, frustration, and fear. My head was bowing down towards the ground, unable to face the person-probably one of my masters I have just bumped into. But instead of shouting at me, he said,

"I asked you a question"

"Hai?" Rethinking what just happened, I asked. He sighed but answered my question anyways.

"I asked you if you were the new maid. And judging from the situation right now, you need training" upon his words, I became more confused and slowly looked up to find a cyan haired boy, his teal eyes looking into my honey glazed ones.

 _For one of my masters, he looks really young and handsome..._

"U-Uh, I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

"You're quite slow. And it is also quite rude to not pay attention when a person is talking; especially to you" he continued while I kept staring at him. "And as I said earlier, I will train you" he stated.

"Sumimasen, but what do I need training for?" The question only got another sigh out of him. But the cyan haired boy-oh, excuse me, my _master_ never seemed to lose his composure.

"For being a maid. According to my memory files, you have been hired as a maid for us, the Shining brothers, correct?"

"Yes"

"Follow me. We need to get to training" dragging me by my wrist, he started walking down the hallway.

"B-But"

"You need training right away. It is not logical for an experienced maid to bump into one of her masters, leading to the obvious answer, you are not experienced" in the matter-of-factly tone, he shut my mouth up completely because he was right; I wasn't experienced at all.

He stopped in front of two gigantic doors which were carved in a graceful design.

"Where is this place?"

"It's the kitchen of course"

"But why the kitchen?"

"Because this is where we'll train" he didn't say anything as he opened the door on the left side. I followed him into the so called kitchen; which was even bigger than my room. Seriously, were there like hundred chefs or something? Because it was so wide, maybe two times my room.

"Nanami" he called me. That's when I snapped out from my daze.

"H-How did you know my name?" Feeling strange, I asked.

"It's natural for a master to know their maid's name"

"O-Oh! You're right; and Haruka is fine" I stammered, feeling stupid.

"Okay, Haruka. Do you even know my name?" The question caught me off-guard. Then I thought about it.

 _You just met one of your master. Then, he brought you into this kitchen and you didn't even ask his name?_

Even I thought I was stupid.

"N-No" embarrassed again, my face turned red. He sighed again.

"Next time you meet someone, make sure to ask their names first. I'm Mikaze Ai, age 18. And I don't really mind what you call me by" but I noticed a hint of strangeness in his voice and it hit me; he was testing me, to see if I can call him by the right honorific.

"Okay, then may I call you Ai-sama?" I asked, getting his trick question.

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't care?" In a flat tone, he answered me. But I still could hear the approval.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

So Ai-sama was 'training' me to become a maid. But I felt like he was teaching me.

"According to my data, the basic knowledges maids need to know are; One, greet them when they get home or say good-bye when they leave, two, serve teas, and three, follow their master's orders"

"Hai"

"So, you need to practice those three things right now" he said, looking around the kitchen, almost like scanning.

"How are we going to do that Ai-sama?" I cluelessly asked, cocking my head to the said a little.

"Since there aren't anyone here but me-" he stopped and looked at me with his cold teal eyes and continued on. "-you are going to act"

"B-But I'm not good at acting.." I trailed off.

"It's okay. That doesn't really matter right now" Ai-sama said with a sigh.

"Then let's start with the tea serving" with that, he went to somewhere in the kitchen and returned with a teapot and teacup in each of his hands.

"You just need to pour the tea into the cup. Simple enough" his emotionless tone was quite irritating for some reason, but I kept silent.

He set both objects on the table and motioned me to pour it. It really did seem _and_ sounded easy. So, without hesitation, I marched up to the table, grabbed the teapot, and started pouring the contents into the little china cup. Then, I realized why the maids needed to learn how to pour tea. Turns out that pouring a tea isn't that easy; at least for me it isn't. My hands started trembling from the heavy weight and ended up spilling a few drops on the table. I could hear Ai-sama sigh behind me. Why does he sigh so much anyway?

"Your hands aren't strong enough to pour a pot of tea" was all he said and told me to set down the teapot. I did what I was told and turned around to face him.

"Is pouring a cup that hard?"

I didn't answer.

"Are you weak?"

Well, yes.

"Answer me" He demanded.

"Hai"

"According to my data, it's either you can't pour a cup of tea or your arms are not strong enough. But it's not logical..." Did he just say 'data' and 'logical'?

"Haruka, have you ever poured a tea before?"

"Yes"

"But how come you can't now?" Sort of curious, he asked.

"U-Uh, it's because I have a weak health and it seems like my arms are not strong enough..." I trailed off, sort of scared that he will be firing me anytime soon.

"Come here" he just ordered, his expression not changing. But I heard him mutter something under his breath about how Shining hired a maid that's not strong enough pot of tea or something.

 _I knew it..._

But when I stood in front of him, he just kept giving me instructions about how to support the weight of the teapot with my other hand and what angle would be the best. It worked at first, but whatever I did, I just kept on spilling! Then, I felt sudden warmth behind me and an arm appeared out of the corner of my eye and held my hand in place firmly, not shaking like it did a minute ago. When I turned around, I saw a white button-up shirt with black strips and a matching black tie. It were the clothes Ai-sama was wearing.

"A-Ano," I began to blush, finally noticing the intimate contact we were having. And sort of an awkward one. He was standing behind me, his hand holding mine, which held the teapot, and his free arm was holding the teacup in front of me. So I was trapped inside his arms and was pouring the tea at the same time.

"Pay attention to the tea" I heard Ai-sama simply state above me, his voice getting closer when I realized he was slowly lowering his head to my level. And still blushing, I paid my attention to the tea once again, looking at how it was pouring the golden brown liquid. When his hand let go of mine, my hand was actually not shaking and none of the tea were spilling. I noticed that the teacup was full and stopped pouring the tea. Ai-sama was looking at me with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Okay, you pass the tea part" he just said. When I looked at the clock, I realized that we just spent half an hour on just pouring tea. Noticing how ridiculous I was for not even pouring a cup of tea, I started thinking about how long it would take up to finish up this 'lesson'.

 _Oh, this is going to take a lot more time than I thought..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for reading this story, and Ai's part will be continued in the next chapter and I have decided to add Ringo! Please comment on who will be appearing the next chapter and see you later!**


	3. Lesson -Part Two-

**Haruka's POV:**

After the tea lesson, Ai-sama asked me various questions about me, such as my family members, boyfriends, relationships, and others.

"Do you have or have had a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend right now, but I had one before."

"And approximately how long ago was that?"

"Uh.. about a year ago?"

"Okay. Where are your family members?"

"Let's see... My parents passed away when I was 15 years old so I was taken care by my closest aunt, who also passed away about a year ago. When she passed away, I had a job and was financially stable, so I started living on my own. My other family members are unknown or lives in other countries."

"... Okay. If you were financially stable, what are you doing here?"

"I-If I may, I would like to leave that question unanswered," I stuttered out, a sweat suddenly dropping down my forehead. Noticing my current state, Ai-sama narrowed his eyes at me before sighing and nodding. However, I could see a bit of curiosity in his cyan blue eyes.

"Any close friends?" he asked again, crossing his left leg over his right.

"N-No.. I was.. 'unliked' by others during my school years and couldn't interact with others when I was working, so I don't have any friends," I shook my head involuntarily, suddenly brought back to my trauma for a brief second. Unfortunately, Ai-sama caught this, being the cautious person he was.

"Why were you 'unliked' by others? Did you get bullied?" At this question, I could hear a sharp edge to his tone of voice.

"Yes... I was bad at making friends ever since I was young due to my frail health. So when I tried to make friends in 4th grade, I acted like a nuisance being the oblivious person I was. And I went to the same high school with the same classmates, and rumors started to spread. The rumors caused others to avoid me and do.. horrible... things to me, so I stopped trying to make friends ever since," this story took me back, again, and I tried to shake it away. Thankfully, it did and I raised my eyes to meet his.

Surprisingly, his eyes seemed to soften for a millisecond before returning to his normal state. When he stood up, his long-sleeved white trousers whispered against the wooden chair and Ai-sama straightened his clothes like a robot, his straight-like-a-rod posture back.

"Enough with the questions. Do you know how to clean?" gesturing me to follow him, he opened the door and got out cleaning supplies, placing them by my feet. Looking at me in an unamused way, he spoke, "Are you going to stand there while I'm getting out your supplies?"

Jolting in realization, I quickly kneeled beside him and got the rest of them out. After getting everything, he said, "Minus 50 points."

"Eh?! You were keeping points?" I shouted, puzzled.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Thankfully, Haruka knew how to clean very well due to the fact that while she attended school, all her classmates would leave the cleaning after school to her.

Ai was watching her mop the floor, seeing how concentrated she was to get rid of a stubborn stain on the well-tiled floor. When she was finished, he told her to wipe the windows. But she was too short to even reach the top of the window, and watching how her skirt lifted high on her thighs while she was tip-toeing to get to the top stopped himself from saying 'get a stool.'

Although Haruka felt tired, she wasn't exhausted so she forced herself to work. Ai was the first one she met during her first day, so if she wanted to be accepted, she'll have to look good in front of one of her masters at least.

Polishing and wiping down the furniture took more work as she had to be extra careful since they were fragile and unaffordably expensive for her. Watching her actions intently, Ai came to a conclusion that she might- no, is oblivious to her surroundings from how she bumped into him earlier, weak in strength, bad at things she haven't done, and clumsy. But she was hardworking, payed lots of little details to everything and was skilled at things she were used to doing.

She would need to be taken care of and trained for a while, but she would be a useful worker in the future. That was the most positive answer from his system.

Finishing writing his conclusion in his note, he returned to Haruka, who was wiping down the last small coffee table that was framed in gold plating that was carved in water-like style. Her small and white hands grasped the rough-looking cloth tightly, making sure she didn't knock over anything. Even though she was paying close attention, she accidentally hit a vase that had flower patterns and it shook from the shock wildly, looking as if it would fall over. But before it even fell off the table, Haruka practically threw her arms around it, locked the vase tightly with her thin arms, and stayed still on the ground for a minute. She opened her tightly locked eyes to the sound of a soft chuckling.

When Haruka looked at Ai, his soft-looking lips were crooked to one side and he had an expression that looked amused.

"It seemed like your whole life depended on that vase," he said, covering his mouth with a fist. Haruka's cheeks immediately burned and she could feel the hotness of her cheeks. "U-Umm.. Well, it looks expensive an I'm pretty sure I won't be able to buy this vase for as long as I live!" She exclaimed, placing the vase on where it stood just a minute ago. She couldn't look at Ai right now due to her face's color.

"That is true. The vase itself costs about 15,000 dollars, and if it knocked over that small teacup next to it too, it practically doubles," he stated like it was no big deal. However, Haruka's mind was doing some very complicated math about how long it would take her to pay off a price that high and reached a conclusion that said she couldn't. Suddenly, she felt fear of knocking things over and her hands started shaking horribly.

Next to her was her master, looking at her face switching expressions every 5 seconds. He thought it was interesting to observe her.

"Haruka, you have one more table and you're done. Hurry it up, it's almost 8," Ai reminded her. She flinched and nodded hastily, quickly walking over to the last and final table. Unfortunately, the table had way more decorations than the ones before it and the poor girl's uneasiness practically doubled.

Then, she gulped, took a deep breath and started wiping.

Careful, careful.. she reminded herself all the while.

Just when she was finished, Ai called over to her.

"Haruka~"

"Yes? What is-" she replied back but her answer was replaced by a shriek that came out of her mouth as she started falling to the ground. Haruka forgot that she put some grease to lubricate the mop when she was wiping the floor.

Thump

She fell for the second time that day, but what she felt wasn't the hardness or coldness of the ground. All she felt was a soft fabric covering a warm and firm object beneath it.

"Are you okay?" she heard the familiar voice speak. When she opened her warm colored eyes, her face was on fire as she was seeing the face of her master up close.

"Y-Yes!" she shouted and quickly jumped to stand on her own, turning her back to him to hide her current expression. Her head was spinning and she was gasping for air. In that moment, she realized that the reason why she was like this wasn't because she was too flustered; it was her fever coming back. She had a high fever yesterday but after a good night sleep, she felt perfectly fine but right now, she didn't feel fine at all.

No longer being able to control her own body, Haruka started to sweat and her eyes grew hazy. She felt as if her lungs were being squeezed and hot inside but cold outside.

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't look- Haruka!" Ai quickly lunged forward to hold her trembling body in his arms. When he put his hand on her forehead, his system quickly read her temperature as 40.0 degrees. Light blue eyes widening in realization, he quickly held her in a princess carry.

When he looked down at her face, her face was red as a tomato, her breath coming out in short, ragged puffs of hot air. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, which contrasted to the shivering of her body.

Knowing that he shouldn't waste any more time, Ai hurriedly ran towards his room, feeling 'worried' about her.


End file.
